Dragons Possesion
by Nashi Flammus
Summary: Natsu Dragneel, the Fire Dragon Slayer, goes thew changes for his mate. Will he let anyone tuch her? Will he kill? .."I..Im fine..really.." He snarls at me again, then let's out a load growl. "No your NOT!" Rated M for a reason..
1. Truth

My_ first ever Fan Fiction! This will be about Natsu and Lucy._

_Natsu: Yosh! I'm in a story! _

_Lucy: Kyaa! When did we get in here!?_

_Nashi: Hehehehe, You'll act out my story.._

_Natsu/Lucy: EEEH!?_

_Nashi: ON WITH _THE STORY!

* * *

**_"Demon/__ possesed_**_"_

**'Dragon'**

_'Thinking, Talking to self'_

"Talking"

* * *

**'ROOOOARRR!'**

Natsu's head picked up the roar, may be it could be Igneel? Or the maybe Wendys, or Gajell's dragon. '_Was that Igneel..?'_

Natsu was looking around to find were the roar was comming from, he began to look deeper and deeper into the forest. Natsu didn't even care if he got lost, the only thing he could hear the the roar coming from a dragon. He could tell it was a dragon, a large one at that. Natsu began to run faster into the forest to see were it was, all he could see was fire. '_IGNEEL!?' he thought. _ Natsu ate the fire, trying to smell for Igneel. He had no luck. The sent was only there for a moment, then gone, and came back again. It was driving Natsu insane. "Igneel? Dad?" Natsu, the 'Salamander' called out for his foster father, Igneel. "Are you here, dad!?" Asked Natsu in a scard, but angry voice. There he was, standing 60 feet tall, was Igneel, The fire breathing dragon, and Natsu's father. "IGNEEL!" screamed Natsu, running up to his father. "I've missed you! Were did you go!? Why did you leave me?! What will you teach me? Will you ever leave me again?!" Natsu asked, being annoying as ever.

'**Calm down, Natsu. I've left you for a reason. There was someone following us, I had to hide with the rest of the dragons. There is no need to leave any more. Can you please stop asking so many questions?**' Igneel said, in an annoyied voice. 'Natsu looks more mature..' "Dad! I've tried to ask Gajell some stuff about Dragons' mates, but he didn't tell me! He said 'Look it up in the book' What book!?" Natsu said, whining.

'**Mating is were we left off? Alright, Sit** **down,** **son."** Igneel paused.** "First of all, Before you mate, You will go between stages. The worst part is only Fire Dragon's go threw this, So your alone on this. You will grow, and I don't mean tall, I mean down there. When ever you get turned on by somthing, Or smell somthing lustfull. It WILL grow, You have to be careful with what you do. You will gain power to use 'Full Dragon Force' Where you can turn into a dragon, But that is only when or if your mate is in danger. What's her face, Luce you call her? You already marked her, you will have to do the mating now**' said the large dragon.

"I have? I don't remember anything like that... I don't even know how to mark mates!" said Natsu, Igneel laughed, He looked at his son, Standing right under him. '**Because** **_you_ didn't mark her, your other side did. That's why you cant remember. I can also smell it all over you.**' said the Dragon. Natsu stared at his father. "When did I mark her?" Igneel bent down to Natsu's level and said. '**When you were in her bed.**' said the mighty Igneel "When can I go back ?" asked the Dragon Slayer. '_Right now.._' He was thinking. Natsu flashed a bright yellow color, his arms were almost invisible. Igneel only smiled **'Have fun with Lucy-Sama'** Natsu only looked at Igneel. '_Why did he add -Sama onto her name..?'_ Natsu woke up, laying on the floor..again.

* * *

"Hey, Were _is_ Natsu?" Lucy said, walking over to Mira, Levy, and Cana. "He never came to the guild." Levy said, looking to Lucy. She was worried that Natsu could be sick, but he said he never got sick. "Also, is Happy here? Because he should be here giving Carla fish." The three shook their heads. Lucy just sat down, angry, ordering a drink. "Mira, can I have a drink?" Mira nodded "What kind?" Lucy clapped her hands together. "Strawberry please~!" Lucy said, Mira just smiled at her. "Coming right up!" Lucy turned around, to see the guild fighting like always. She sighed. ' Why isnt he coming back ?' Lucy asked her self. Lucy sighed again, turning to face Mira. "Are you SURE you havent seen Natsu around?" Lucy asked again. The bartender could only frown. "No, I havent Lucy." Mira smiled again, then handed Lucy her drink. "Thanks."

"LUCY"

"Nat-Oh.. Hi Gray." Gray walked over to Lucy, rasing an eyebrow. "Have you seen flame-brain anywere?" Gray asked, walking up to lucy. "No, but..Have you seen your cloths anywere?" she joked, busting out laughing. He raised another brow. "Wha- MY CLOTHS!" He run's off to find his cloths, leaving a laughing Lucy behing. " He needs to get over that striping fit." "AYE!"

_(LUCY'S POV)_

"Lucy? May I talk to you for a moment?" Erza asked me, I walk up to her. "Sure! Whats up?" I ask in a playfull manner. Not knowing what is going to happen.

"Well, you know how Lisana is back and all, correct?" I nod my head. 'She isnt gunna kick me off..Right?' "Well.. Is it okay if she can join our team? You know..She's a better medic then you, and a better fighter..So you can take Solo missions, and get stronger.." I look at her in horror. 'Is..Is she calling me weak?!' Even I know not to make Erza upset, HELL will break in the guild, and I. DO. NOT. need that. "S..Sure.." My voiced cracked. Tears running down my eyes. I mumble somthing. "S..So your kicking me off?" I asked. She nods. "You are pretty weak, you need some more traning." My eyes widen. Next thing I know I was on the ground. It's so black, I can't hear anything, and I know somthing bad is going to happen..

"LU-CHAN!"

"LUCY!"

"lUCY-SAN!"

"BUNNY GIRL!?"

"LUSCHHH!"

I wince, trying to get up. "No! M..Mira! Wendy! She needs help!" Levy screams, holding onto Gajells chest for suport. "What is wrong?" I hear Master say. I wince again, falling back. "Lucy needs help! She..She just blacked out!" I hear Gray say. "What?" I hear him again, his voice sounds like someone just died. "What happend?" He asked Gray, I can't hear him explaning, but I know he is..

"**_LUCY?!"_**I heard him. Natsu! It's Natsu! He's back! 'Help..' I didn't even get to see him. I could hear, and feel, but not see. "N-N-Nat..su?" I bearly could say his name. My throught hurts to much. I wince again, I'm in Natsu's arms. I smile. "I..Im alr..ight." He growls at me. " No your not!" he growls again. "WHO DID THIS TO YOU?!" I shook my head, I didn't want Erza to get in truble because of me. He snarls this time.

"I said..** WHO DID THIS TO YOU!?**"


	2. Anger

Nashi: I'm sorry for taking to long to upload ! Don't kill me!  
Natsu: Hurry up next time

* * *

Nashi: I want to thank, **KawaiiOdango,Kitsuri Harumi,yuyu-chama,themidnightblackcat,GoldenRoseTanya,xBluieLovex, ,axelialea,Hinagiku Zeelmart, And a HUGE thanks to,rynhel! Thank you for your reviews! **

* * *

**"**I said..** WHO DID THIS TO YOU!?"**

"N..Natsu..I'm okay..Really.." I wince again. Why won't this pain in my leg go away? "I…My leg just hurts really..really bad…It's nothing, really..I..I'm not weak.." Tears fall from my eyes, as the pain worsened I clutch my leg, brining it near my stomach. "Who..Who did this? **WHO!? WHO DARED TO CALL YOU WEAK!?"** His eyes, now silted, glow a bright red color. Tears running down his eyes. "You! You are not weak!" His arms began to shake, he hugged me. " Please.. Just who told you that? I stand up for my Nakama, and my team-mate." Natsu said, calming down. "E-Erza told me t-that I was weak, and she k-kick me off T-Team Natsu.." Lucy said, almost as a whisper. Anger grew, the air felt thick.

"I'm going to go bea- I mean talk to Erza, stay here and get your rest Lucy, you will need it." I nodded, laying back down, I smiled. I knew Natsu was going to be there for me..

* * *

Fairy Tail's guild doors open to Natsu, well, more like kicked, then opened. "Where is Erza?" I ask, trying my best to keep calm. " I think she's at the bar eating cake, Natsu." Levy said, walking past me. I showed a smile, and mouthed a 'Thank you'. Cana was drinking, Levy was reading books,.. ON Gajeel's lap. Gray was trying to fight with me, I just pushed him, Wendy was talking to Happy and Charla, Gajeel was eating Iron, and others were doing stuff I didn't know. "Erza.." I whispered, growling at her name.

I walked over to them, leaving anything that blocked me in ashes. "Erza." I growled again. I knew she heard me. She took a look at me, before raising a brow. "Yes, Natsu?" she asked, while putting a piece of cake in her mouth. Natsu walks over, grabs the plate, then chucks it across the room. Everyone stared at me with awe. "_My_ cake!" She turned to Natsu, and growled. She took a swing at Natsu, but he dodged quickly. Natsu jumped over her, landing his hand on-to her back, and dodged for the floor to attack her legs, and bring her down. "Looks like Lucy is here." Someone said. Natsu quickly attacked Erza, sending her flying into the bar, near Mira, Levy, and Juvia. "I'm not finished with you!" She screamed, he just ignored her, and walked over to Lucy.

"Luce, I told you to stay home." Lucy blushed at what I said. 'She looks sick..' "I know.. I just couldn't wait any longer.." Lucy said, as she looked down at the floor. "Lucy! Are you okay? We were all worried about you!" Mira exclaimed. Lucy nodes. " I'm fine now."

Lucy walks over to the bar, to talk to the girls about what happened, and why she fainted. "Well, I think I fainted because I don't think I had any magic in me. I couldn't sense it at all. It felt weird when I just went onto the floor like that. It hurt really bad.." They all nodded, taking down notes, Lucy looked at them with a '_What-The-Hell-Are-You-Doing'_ face. "Just jotting down notes, just in case it happens again, Lu-Chan!" said a happy Levy, the girls nodded,.. again. We all just laughed.

* * *

'**Natsu, keep your emotions in check, or next time that hole guild will burn down**!' Igneel said, angered. "I'm sorry.. It's just that, Erza kicked Lucy off the team, when she said that Luce is weak, and she isn't." Natsu said, looking at Igneel. He only sighed. '**Okay, just breathe in- then out. It should help you keep you calm.**' Natsu nodded as he began to breathe. "Do you think I will end up like a Dragon if I don't keep it in check?" Natsu asked.

Igneel nodded his head. '**It's possible that you will. I'm just not sure yet.**' Natsu sighed. 'Great.. just great..' Natsu huffed, before looking at Igneel. '**I have a book about it, if you want to use it, Natsu.**' Natsu's eyes widen.  
.

.

.

"...Give me it, please."

* * *

_**Thank you for readin' chapter two! Next chapter will be posted Friday ! **_

_**Nashi- Flammus-**_


	3. Lissana?

_Nashi:_ A new chapter ! Yay!

_Natsu:_ Oh? Am I the star of this?

_Lucy: I GET HURT!?_

_Nashi: ON WITH THE CHAPTER.._

* * *

_Igneel nodded his head. 'It's possible that you will. I'm just not sure yet.' Natsu sighed. 'Great.. just great..' Natsu huffed, before looking at Igneel. 'I have a book about it, if you want to use it, Natsu.' Natsu's eyes widen._

_"...Give me it, please."_

* * *

"Lucy, I'm sorry, it was my fault, you may hit me." Erza said, calmly. Lucy just gently pushed her arm away from her. "No, it's not your fault that you got hit with a potion that makes you depressed, and hate. Honestly, I know I have to train. This isn't your fault." Lucy patted Erza's back for comfort. Lucy gently grabbed Erza's hand. "I'll tell Natsu, don't worry. We also don't need the guild in flames. " everyone sweat dropped.

"Don't worry Lu-chan! I bet Natsu will forgive Erza." Levy patted Lucy's back. " I hope so.." All Lucy could do right now was think about Natsu, and what happened in the guild. He stood up for her. For Lucy, no one else. Lucy. She blushed deeply, thinking about getting married with..him.

"Natsu? Are you home?" Lucy nocked on his door to his house. "Lucy? No! go back to the guild. I-I can't talk right now." Natsu said panicking. "Just for a moment? Please? It's very important~!" Lucy wined. She's always wanted to know what Natsu's house looked like, was it big? Clouded? Bloody? She wanted to know. He's always in her house, right? Doesn't that mean she gets to be in his house ONCE, just ONCE. "I'm coming in, no answer means yes." Natsu scoffed. " Then no." She just laughed. " No means yes, too." She giggled softly. She opened the door to see a naked Natsu. On the bed. Holding a book.

_LUCY'S POV_.  
Oh god. Oh god. He's naked. Natsu's other hand was going through his pink-salmon hair. He growled like a dragon at her. "Get. Out." Natsu ordered to me. I huffed. " I'm not leaving. I have to tell you something." I turn around, not facing him, or his..thing. He hissed at me. " What is it?" He asked, while getting off the bed to get his lost pants all the way across the room. I could feel the hotness on my face heating up " Erza didn't mean to say any of that, she was on the mission we took, and she got poisoned during guarding." I hesitated, but quickly added. " She's right, I am weak." A tear rolled down my face, as I finish the sentence.

I turned to the door to exit his house, trying my best not to let him see me, or my eyes. I didn't want to feel weak, like how the town's people call me. _Weak. Pathetic. Useless._ They were right, I am all those things. I ran through the door, aiming for the Guild, our guild. "Lucy!" Natsu followed me, running. Trying to grab me. It started to pour down very hard.

"Great it's raining..Juvia.." I muttered. I ran over to the cliff were the water was. I smiled, a fake one. Natsu grabbed me into a hug, then yelled. Shaking my shoulders. " Lucy! You are not weak! Stop listing to them. Listen to my voice! You. Are. Not. Weak! You are the strongest mage I know!" He hugged me again, sniffing my hair. "Don't leave me.." he mumbled. I smiled. " I won- NATSU!" I fell out of his grasp, falling I closed my eyes. " No.." I whispered. I slipped of the cliff. I grabbed a tree branch. Natsu's eyes widen.  
"No..N**o**! **NO**!_** LUCY!**_"

_NORMAL POV._

Tears poured down his Natsu's face. "H-HOLD ON! I'M GETTING FAIRY TAIL. DO NOT LET GO!" Natsu dashed off, getting their guild-mates. "Hurry.." Lucy whispered. She knew he could hear her.

* * *

_Natsu's POV._

'I'm an IDIOT. I left her alone. She could be dead, damn it!' I though, my eyes flashing a red light threw the town. I could feel my nails sharpen, and teeth elongate. I breathed in and out. I calmed down,.He was finally at the Fairy Tail's door, He used his hind leg to kick the door open with all his might.

" **GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW**. " my voice boomed threw out the hole guild. " What's wrong?" They all ask. "**LUCY! SHE'S ON A FUCKING CLIF RIGHT NOW. I NEED HELP**." I panicked, not knowing my voice was loud. They all nodded. "**LET'S GO**!" I yelled, as we ran out the door, to the cliff.

Lucy's POV.

" I..Can't…Hold much..Longer.." I managed to huff out. "Lucy-san!" Lissana called. "H-Help!" I yealed out. "Sorry, but I'm going to have to push you off. Natsu's mine." She smirked. My eye widen in horror. Lissana? I thought she was nice?! Does she want to fucking tear me apart or something!? "N-No! Y-You can have him! I don't like him like that, Lissana-san!" I yelped out, trying to breath. "Good." She spat out. "Bye, Lucy-_san_." She smirked, while walking away. "N-No! H-Help!" I took a long breath in, before screaming.

"**NATSUUUUUU!**"

_Natsu's POV._

That was Lucy! FUCK I don't think we made it in time! Damn it! I ran faster, tears pouring down my face.. again. "Were almost there!" I growled, running as fast as I could. Why can't I be faster? I need to be! For Lucy! "Let's go!" Mira yelled. I smiled. ' I got everyone, Lucy..' I thought.

"**HELP! NATSUU! LISSANA STOP**!"

I growled. My eyes became red. Couldn't hear, or see anything. I was only going by smell now. I need to save her! " Hur**r**y** UP**!" I hissed. We were almost there. My mind said ' Murder anyone who touches Lucy' and I will.

* * *

"LUU-CHAN!"

"LUCY-SAN!"

"BUNNY-GIRL!"

"LUCYY!"

"LUSCHHHHHHHHY!"

We were all standing at the cliff, seeing Lucy hanging on for her life. " Gray, Mira! Grab her hand! Everyone else, pull her up!" I demanded. They nodded. " One, two, three, PULL!"

* * *

_TIME SKIP_

* * *

We managed to get Lucy to safety, she hugged all of us, and we went back to the guild. Besides Lucy and I. "Lucy, you need to be healed, your wounds could get infected." I said in a deadly-yet serous voice. She only looked away. "N-Natsu..L-Lissana tried to k-kill me.." She managed to yelp out, before grabbing my scarf. I snarled..

.

.

.

"She'll pay."

* * *

_**New chapter on** **Monday~!**_

N.F.


	4. Lucy

_**_TIME SKIP_**_

_**We managed to get Lucy to safety, she hugged all of us, and we went back to the guild. Besides Lucy and I. "Lucy, you need to be healed, your wounds could get infected." I said in a deadly-yet serous voice. She only looked away. "N-Natsu..L-Lissana tried to k-kill me.." She managed to yelp out, before grabbing my scarf. I snarled..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"She'll pay.**_

* * *

"Why would Lissana do that to Lucy?" Gray asked Mira at the bar. "I have no clue.. That isn't like Lissana at all either!" Mira exclaimed, while setting a piece of cake down for Erza. "And did you notice Natsu's change of voice? Is it me, or does he look…Sexier?" She said, whispering in Gray's ear. Gray blushed, before saying. "Y-Yeah.. H-He does." Gray said, while blushing. "He's also on the look-out of Lissana. He told me he's going to murder her for trying to kill Lucy. I wonder if they are dating.." Mira said, thinking. "Did my match up work?" She asked Gray. He only shrugged. "I dunno you'd have to ask them." Gray pointed to the infirmary.

**Lucy's POV**

"Are you SURE that you okay?" Natsu asked. I nodded. "My back, and my head hurt that's all, though," I paused. "Can you get me some Advil? I think I might have a headache." I smiled politely to Natsu. He got up, and walked to Mira at the bar..leaving me alone,…again. I lied down onto the bed, but winced a bit from my back. 'Why did Lissana do that..? What did I do to her?' I thought.

"Hello..Lucy."

I sat up, and my eyes widen. It's Lissana. "W-What are you doing here?!" I stuttered, trying to get out of the bed. "Can I not visit you?" She asked. Her eyes were not normal. They were more like a monster. "N-no! G-Get away!" I scream. Running out of the door. "HELP!" I scream, running to the bar, but falling right onto the chair to the bar. "Lucy? What's wrong?" Mira asks. "L-Lis-!" I couldn't get my words out. I couldn't breathe. Natsu looked at me. "Lucy? Lissana's here!?" Natsu grabbed me like a bride, and ran out of the guild to my house.  
"We need to get out of the guild. When I set you at your house, lock the doors..I'll find my way in." Natsu said jumping the houses. I nuzzle my nose into his. "You're very warm." I said, smiling. He gave me a look 'I-Know-I-Am-I'm-A-Dragon-Slayer-'Look. I giggled. We were at the top of my house. I always wondered how he got in my house, but that doesn't matter right now. I got off of him, and waved. "Try not to destroy the guild while I'm home, okay Natsu?" I ask. He just smiled back at me. "I'll try not to."

**Natsu's POV**

Why did she do that? Why would Lissana try to do that? I'm going to have to ask Igneel about this, I get a weird feeling with Lucy..' I know I love her, but still. I ran over to the guild, only to see Mira and Erza fighting Lissana. "Need help?" I ran over to them. Mira transformed back. "We need a lot, I don't know why Lissana is acting like this!" Wow, Mira's mad. We should probably get to work now. "Lissana tried to hurt Lucy,.." I growled. Why would Lissana do that to her? To his Lucy..?

**_Normal POV._**

"Natsu.. Why!?" Lissana kicked Mira in the stomach, while talking to him. "Why her?!" She kicked her sister again. Mira's mouth opened for a scream, but one never came out. "S-She's strong.." Mira clutched her stomach. "Why of course I am strong, Mira-nee, I trained to be with Natsu. I want to be HIS! But that stupid girl got in the WAY!" Lissana kicked her again, making Mira cough up blood. Natsu gritted his teeth. "Stop this, Lissana!" Erza screamed, changing into her armor. "Requip!" Erza changed into her Flame Empress Armor. "Hyuaaah!" Erza screamed, while she attacked Lissana. But she just easily dodged her attack. She made a annoyed sound. "Is that all you have?" Lissana asked, laughing. Natsu growled at her. This was not like Lissana at all. "You sound cute when you growl, Natsu." He started to snarl at her. "Don't call me cute." He snarled louder.

**_BOOM_**

They all turned their head's to the door. There stood a tall, blonde, gorgeous girl. Her name was Lucy.

"Lucy!"

Everyone's eyes widen. Why was Lucy here?! Natsu ran up to Lucy, hugging her. "Why are you here?" He asked with a concerned voice. "I-I s-saw something..I-It was h-huge." Lucy fell into his arms. His blood turned cold, but then hotter than the sun. Something inside him snapped. His skin turned harder, then to scales. His fang's elongated, so did his nails. "Run." He snarled at Lissana, who was shaking with fear. "Try to touch MY Lucy again.." He paused, and began to laugh. "And I'll kill you." He bared his fangs to her, making sure she'll back off. Gajeel knew what was going on with Natsu, The other's didn't.

His skin turned back, so did his nails and his teeth. Erza walked up to them. "What was that, Natsu? You never told me, or Master you could do that." Erza looked down to him. She looked pissed. "T-That? O-Oh..N-Nothing.." He lied. She growled. "You're not a good liar, Natsu." Erza hissed. Natsu was sweeting, but grabbed Lucy, and ran out of the guild in a panic matter.

'GET BACK HERE MISTER!'

Natsu set Lucy down in her bed, and he did too. He grabbed her side, and moved her body so hers was touching his body. He loved the smell of her, He always has.

_**Natsu's pov.**_

'Lucy..' I hugged her sleeping body. 'She's so cold, why?' I pulled off my shirt and threw it somewhere. I put my stomach on Lucy's back, laying sideways. I started to smell her gold, blonde locks of hair. I smiled, but Lucy began to stir. I kiss her neck. "Good-night, Lucy."

_**Lucy's POV**_

I woke up, I realized something. Natsu was sitting right behind me. I scream. "NATSUUU!" he jumped "WHO!? WHAT? WHERE!" he screamed, running over to Lucy. "What's wrong!?Who is there, Lucy!" Natsu sounds like my boyfriend.. I smile. "No one, Natsu..You were just so close to me.." I blush. ' I hope nothing bad happened.' I though. He smiles, but blushes a little bit. "Oh, that.." he puts his hand behind his neck. "Let's go to the guild? And don't worry I didn't do anything..bad."

We walk into the Guild, only to find Mira and Erza talking. "Hi?" I ask, in Natsu's arms. "Let go of me, please.." I whisper, knowing he could hear me. He lets me down, and I walk over to the bar.  
"May I have something to drink, Mira?" I ask politely. "Sure, Lucy." She smiles, then turned around to get a glass for me. She gave me the glass, and I began to drink it. I turned around in my seat, and looked at Natsu. He was fighting Gray, like always. I sigh. "This is really good, Mira." I smile, then began to drink it again. "Thank you, Lucy."  
Natsu walked up to me, and grabbed my drink from my hands, and walked off. I looked at my hands that no longer had my drink in it. It took a moment before I realized. "NATSU!" I screamed, kicking him in the leg. The drink went down the wrong pipe, and he began to choke.

"_MY_ drink, Natsu.." I growled, but then I saw him choking, I ran over to him. "Does anyone know Mouth-To-Mouth!?" I ask, almost yelling. "I do!" Erza ran over to them, and pressed Mouth-To-Mouth. His face turned back to the color it was. I thanked Mavis. "Thank you, Erza." I smile. Natsu was wiping off Erza's sent on him, he walked back over to me. And I hissed. "Don't try to steal it again." Natsu and Happy turned back around. "Scary Lucy.." Happy yelped.

"I'M NOT SCARRY!"

_**BANG**_

I hit Natsu and Happy in the head. "_OWW_~" Natsu wined, while rubbing his head. "WHY DID YOU HIT ME?" He wined.

* * *

I began walking back to my apartment, I walked on the ledge were the water was. "Watch out, Miss!" one of the boat-men called out. I smiled. "Thanks for your concern, but I'll be alright!" I laughed, but sighed. "Anytime, gorgeous." He smirked, while the rest of them stared at me. I got off of the ledge, and walked towards my apartment. I began humming "Surely, there is no pony,..So lovely and so well beloved as I" Yes, I kinda do miss my old bed back at home.. but I'd rather be here with Natsu, and the others.. I shudder at the thought of my father yelling at me again. I was never happy there..-

**_BOOM!_**

"Ow!" I fall onto my but, near my door to my apartment. "That hurt!" I yelped, rubbing my legs to get the dirt off. "Sorry?" Natsu said, scratching the side of his face. I placed my hands onto my bridge of my nose. "Yes, Natsu?" I asked, clearly annoyed. I gently placed my hands onto my hip. "Ca..Can I stay with you tonight?" He asked, blushing, and looking away. I sighed inwardly, but then place a hand onto Natsu's shoulder. "You may." He smiled brightly, and so did I.

"Thank you!"

* * *

I'm so sorry! My mother took my computer away from me for **3 DAYS. **I died.. I promised my friends, Brooke and Emily, that I would do 4,000 words..Well I lied?

I wanna give a SHOUT OUT to BROOKE RUSSEL. She's my best friend in real life, and probably my only OTHER friend.. ( Well, I have Emily, Linda, Mya :I)

And my SECOND shout out to EMILY MARZI. I love her, she's my like.. First and only other Anime lover c: ( So are the names I already said, but I knew Emily longer c:)

GOMEN AGAIN ABOUT HOW LONG I TOOK, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME~!

Natsu: I'll kill you if you take longer, again..

Nashi: I'LL KILL YOU!

Emily: LOKEE~! Were are you!?  
Loke: Right here, love

Emily: - Faints-

Nashi: Natshu.. You have to get Emily out of here before she starts to fan-girl..

Natsu: Aye''!

* * *

_**N.F**_


	5. Chapter 5

Hey sorry.. I'm really sorry, but I don't watch, or read Fairy Tail anymore, I am more into Homestuck..  
Again, I am sorry. I am not going to finish this story.


End file.
